Meddling Future
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: BEING REVISED! They are lost, sensei. Like the how the egg in your book was. I'm here to ask you to help them find their way home.
1. Are you there?

**Shugo Chara!**

**Copyright © 2007**

**Peach-Pit**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Meddling Future  
Copyright © 2010  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

_You entered the page, expecting to read the first chapter of the story. However, what met your eyes, and what words entered your mind was about a girl in front of her laptop, headphones on her ears, listening to music very familiar to those who have anime ears. _

Now, now. Don't click that Back button.

_She suddenly turned to you, which might have surprised you a bit. Or probably not at all. _

Neither should you click that Next button.

Come on. Please bare with me. I promise this is very short.

_Pleading eyes met yours, and if you decide to continue reading, she will greet you with a grateful smile._

Thank you for staying.

Now you may have realized what chapter this is.

_The girl nods understandingly. _

Yes. This is the Author's Note chapter.

And since I promised you this will be short, I'll proceed to my intentions.

This story had been published in 2010, as you may have read above. However, it has been on hiatus for two years.

As to why? Firstly, because of procrastination. Not writer's block.

Second reason why was I have constantly changed the development of the plot, so I got confused and lost the will to write.

_The girl, who is also the author of this story, paused the song she was listening to in YouTube to get in complete focus in writing the Note. _

Right now, I have a revision for the first few chapters. Those chapters will probably be published soon. However, I don't know when the next chapters would be updated. It might take another two years.

_She kept on typing, almost forgot about her promise a while ago. Thus, her Note had come out quite long. _

I'm not going to delete this story because the Alerts, Favorites and some of the Reviews will go to waste. And I need those for another story I have in mind.

And I know I'm probably breaking the promise I made, so I have one last message left.

Please note that at the very top of the Chapter, there is a line that says **Chapter Status**. Please be alert about this line. It will tell you if I had made revisions on the original chapter.

_The author sighed lastly._

This is the only long Author's Note.

Well, then you can proceed now. Click whatever button you like. Thank you if you had made this far. I'm quite grateful.

_Then she gestured to the Next button that will lead you to the page of the real Chapter 1. _

I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**_~jB~_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Secret Door

**Chapter Status ~ **Revised; beta'd

**Beta-reader/s ~ **screamattheskyx3

* * *

**Shugo Chara!  
****Copyright ****© 2007  
********Peach-Pit**

All rights reserved

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yo! This is my first fan-fiction! So nice to meet you all! Hehe~

Okay. No more babbling. Let's get on with the story.

**Acknowledgement!**

For all of you readers out there, let's all thank screamattheskyx3 for slashing all the errors for our sanity's sake and made us survive this place where the terrifying monster called Grammatical Error live and rule. Thank you.

* * *

**MEDDLING FUTURE  
****Copyright ****© 2010  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**~ The Secret Door ~**_

* * *

**Y**EAR 2030

_~Creak~_

The old door of the basement creaked. "Hey! Are you sure you really want to do this?" A girl with green hair asked unsurely.

"We are already here. This is not the time to back out." A pink-haired girl answered.

It was about four o'clock in the morning. Four six year old girls snuck into a dark basement. The pink-haired one checked outside of the basement in case there was someone who was following them. After she confirmed no one had followed them, she closed the door quietly.

She invited her friends to come to her house for what she called 'adventures.' They all slept over that night, not knowing what the little girl was planning.

She had to beg her friends' parents to let them stay at her house because if the four of them were together for a long period of time, something unexpected might happen. This made her parents very suspicious. However, they got permission after a large amount of ingenious white lies she told them.

Still, the kids were not completely trusted, so they had to sneak through the house during the early hours of the morning in order not to get caught while embarking on their little adventure.

The pinkette told her friends that she had found a door behind an ancient shelf hidden in their basement. With the help of her friends, she would discover the mysterious wonders of what lie beyond that door.

…o0o…

_"Hey guys! Guess what! I found something cool!" A pink haired girl, Akari, shouted as she approached her friends._

_Her three friends all turned to face her__.__ "You have found a place to wander around, again?" The girl with light brown hair guessed with a roll of her eyes. "Come on Akari, give your maidservants a break. Yes, your parents do pay them, but that's for cleaning your house, not to search for you for hours."_

_"No, that's not it! But I did find __a new place near here. We can visit it later__.__" Akari grinned. "But you're wrong, Nanami-nee."_

_"Then what's this 'It?'" __The purple-haired one, Chiyoko, questioned with a skeptical look on her face._

_Akari smiled, her eyes harboring a secret. "When I was in the basement, I found a door behind this shelf. I need your help to move it, though."_

_Nanami __suggested, "Why don't you ask your parents? I mean, they are bigger and stronger than us."_

_"Nanami-nee, I wouldn't ask you to help me unless I didn't want my parents to know." Akari sighed. "Let's try to keep this to ourselves."_

_All four girls nodded in sync._

_"It sounds fun, sort of. Why don't we give it a try?" Chiyoko shrugged indifferently._

_"Chiyo-tan!" The green-haired girl, Miu, protested. _

_"Come on guys, we won't mess anything__. We'll just explore what's inside the secret door." Akari persuaded. _

_"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'll blame you. Got that?" Nanami said, using her infamous intimidating stare that she had learned from her mother._

_"As if that will threaten her__," Chiyoko rolled her eyes._

_Akari smirked evilly as they walked their way out of their school ground._

…o0o…

"So, where's this door you're talking about?" Nanami looked at Akari.

Akari pointed at an ugly, brown shelf. It looked misshapen and that it could come crumbling down any minute. Nanami looked through a small gap behind the shelf and, indeed, there was a door!

They clustered together at the left side of the shelf and started pushing it with all their might. In a matter of seconds, the shelf fell down with a loud crash. Thankfully for them, the basement was completely soundproof. If it wasn't for the walls surrounding them, the girls would be in a massive heap of trouble.

"Whoa! We didn't even break a sweat," Nanami exclaimed with a grin. "Are you sure you really needed our help?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Akari.

Akari smirked triumphantly. "Not really."

The three of them gaped at her, even though this wasn't a surprise. Then their expressions gradually turned into glares.

"_You_," Nanami spat, putting venom into each letter. "You were just trying to get us in trouble, weren't you?"

"Hey, it's not fair if I'm the only one that gets in trouble all the time." Akari raised both of her hands up feigning surrender.

The brunette lunged at Akari to choke her to death. Chiyoko and Miu jumped on Nanami to prevent them from getting into a bigger mess.

"Come on guys, chill. It's not like we'll be caught, right? Besides we're already here. It's now or never." She reasoned.

With a lot of grumbling and mumblings, the girls agreed to partake in Akari's idiotic plan.

Finally, Akari opened the door, with three little girls hiding behind her. The room was so dark and had a mystical feeling. It smelled musty and they all wrinkled their noses in unison.

"Umm, you don't think there are spiders in there, right? M-miu is not too fond of spiders o-or snakes; Miu doesn't like them either." Miu shivered as her mind conjured up images of the eight-legged creatures and slimy reptiles.

Chiyoko rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and sighed. "Oh, come on Miu, something much greater than spiders or snakes could be in here."

"Something scarier?" Miu shrieked.

"Uh, no, no." Nanami waved her hands frantically. "Don't listen to Chiyoko."

Akari smirked. She never knew that Miu had a fear for spiders._ So they managed to keep a secret from me, huh? _She thought to herself. _I could use this information later._

A cool breeze blew, whispering secrets. Miu was frozen on the spot and Nanami joined her. Chiyoko bit her lip as Akari took the first step.

* * *

_**~ The Secret Door/End ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Just like I posted in the summary, I edited this chapter...and the next chapters also. I have found a lot of flaws in this story. So, I decided...TO SLASH, with a Scythe, ALL THE ERRORS THAT I HAVE MADE IN THIS STORY! Well, at least "all" the mistakes that I have noticed. I'm kinda slow. =_=|||

**Please Review**. Constructive cristisms and even _flames_ are greatly welcomed! So type your fingers off and away! XD

**Announcement! **

**If you, yes YOU, wonderful readers have time or in the mood, please check out the poll in my profile.  
I need your opinion for the next story I am planning to write. Of course after this story is finished. XD**

_**~ jB ~**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Alteration

**Chapter Status ~ **Revised; not beta'd

* * *

**Shugo Chara!**  
**Copyright © 2007**  
**Peach-Pit**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_ No, this is not the final chapter 2. It hasn't been beta'd yet as I've mentioned above. So don't be too surprised if the story keeps changing.

* * *

**MEDDLING FUTURE  
Copyright © 2010  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_**~ The Alteration ~**_

**S**EIYO CITY 2010

"What a bad weather." She heard her mother commented as she looked out the window behind the curtain.

The night was at its worst.

It seemed as if the earth was undergoing its third world war. The heavy falling droplets of water were like guns firing everywhere. There were countless of explosions caused by the thunder every now and then. The explosions' light was reflected inside the house through the curtains of the windows.

Except for those who had watched the weather report on the television that morning, no one would have ever expected that the weather would be as bad as this when the night came. Based on the hot radiance of the sun of spring that morning, everybody would expect that the goodness of weather that day would continue until that evening.

"What a way to end the spring vacation." She mumbled to herself as she hugged one of her legs. The girl was sitting on the sofa of their living room while watching her little sister on the coffee table, posing in front of their father's camera while wearing her new school uniform.

Her sister would be starting first grade elementary. The entrance ceremony for the new students was held yesterday and tomorrow they would start their classes. This event was now the cause of the little commotion in their small home of Hinamori.

"Yes, look here, Ami! Smile more!" Her father exclaimed, taking another picture of her little sister. "Mama, look! She's really cute here!"

Her mother approached her father and her sister. As soon as she took hold of the pictures that was taken, like her father, her mother exclaimed admiration on the cuteness of their child.

The teen's charas were also enjoying themselves, teaching her sister different poses without the knowledge of their parents. Who could blame them? They couldn't see charas, right?

But her sister could. The little girl might have reached the age when a child's heart was already clouded by reality, but she could still see charas.

Of course she would be able to. Her own chara was born a short while after her vision became blind of the wonders of the world.

"At least some people are enjoying." The pink-haired teen mumbled to herself again. Then, she turned to the window.

She just hoped that the weather tomorrow would be as good as the weather that morning. Tomorrow would be her first day of high school, after all.

…o0o…

**S**EIYO CITY 2030

Akari took the first step inside the dark room. She traced the wall to locate where the switch of the room was. The wall was dusty. She could feel it in her hands.

After a while, she found the switch. With so much anticipation of what was going to happen she turned on the lights.

A round old room was exposed before the four of them. There was not much in it. Not a single strange picture on the wall was found, nor cabinets or tables or chairs. Not even a carpet. Just a pile of boxes were stacked up on the center of the room.

"Ehh? There's nothing much in here." The pinkette complained, disappointment clearly expressed in her words. Then, as she remembered the new information she had just find out, her little lips curved into a mocking smirk. "I thought this would be a tunnel leading to the nest of giant spiders."

Her brown-eyed friend shrieked out loudly, hiding behind their brunette friend. "No! No! Not the spiders! Anything but that please! May it be ghosts or dead people; Miu doesn't care, just not the spiders!" Miu shouted behind Nanami with teary-eyes, losing the little bit of courage she had to go inside the old room.

The pinkette laughed at her friend's reaction, not noticing the closed fist of their other friend that was about to meet her little head. After a split second, she felt the force met the back of her head so hard that the sound it produced echoed inside the room.

She screamed in pain, grabbing her poor head. "Oww! What did you do that for?" She complained as she turned around to face her purple-haired friend.

"It's a revenge for taking advantage on Miu's fears." The plum-headed stated coldly while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You didn't have to do that, you know! It hurt like hell, _baka_!" Akari shot back, yelling on the chibi-plum's face.

"And you actually have the confidence to call me _baka_? Aren't you the stupid one?" Chiyoko retorted with the same tone she had earlier.

The pinkette was about to counter attack when the big sister of the group shoved their faces away from each other, "You two want to be caught? I could call them all, right now."

Then, she held the hand of the still teary-eyed Miu and passed between the two.

"No, Miu doesn't want to go in there! There might be spiders and other insects!" The cry-baby complained, more tears flowing down by her cheeks.

"It's dusty, too." The chibi-plum added, with clear disgust written on her face. Looking around the room, she had already forgotten her confrontation with the pinkette just seconds ago.

"Don't believe Akari. She's just jealous, you have boxes of _Pockys_*." The brunette whispered in Miu's ear while patting her head, trying to calm her down.

When the cry-baby calmed down, the brunette led her to the boxes piled up on the center of the room and started opening those. She was also curious as to what were inside those boxes.

The chibi-plum also followed the two girls and left the pinkette who was still standing near the door and had been glaring at her even after Nanami had stopped them from fighting.

But knowing that Nanami would be true to her words, the pinkette just kept silent. Even though she was still pissed, she merely stomped her way to the center of the room and started rummaging the boxes that were stacked up there.

They found some old books, some dusty silverware, picture frames, and some toys. Most of the toys were that for boys. Akari was sure those were her older brother's. But he didn't play with them anymore.

The girl had been wondering were all his toys were. Up till now, she had thought that he had thrown it already. Never did she know that those were still kept in there. She could play with those. Her brother wouldn't mind it anyway. He became more of a nerd than the cool brother she knew once before.

Her brother had given the center of his attention to his studies rather than playing with her. It started when their great-grandfather told him he would be the next successor of one of the most successful companies in Japan which had branches all over the world. She never understood why was it so important to her brother.

The only odd thing was, even though he had those geeky glasses on, a lot of girls of any age were still swooning over him, may it be at school or even if he just passed by the streets of their beloved city. Even though he was the dorkiest brother she had ever known on the surface of the earth, the female society would tend to ignore it once he revealed his gorgeous face which he, by the way, inherited from their father. The only females who weren't interested in his pretty face were her, two of her friends and their younger sister.

As the pinkette continued to rummage the boxes, she found a big, plastic, hairy spider. It really looked so real and creepy that it made her winch in disgust. It was way uglier than her cute little pet, Mr. Spidey, a tarantula. She guessed it was one of her brother's collections of weapons to 'surprise' the poor maidservants.

See, her brother was also her partner in crime. No, he was her teacher in crime. But now, he had chosen his path and had been a good boy while she stayed as the bad girl.

Well, it didn't matter. She had found three more partners in crime when her brother shifted to the bright side.

Akari held up the spider that she had found and exclaimed, "Hey look! A spider―"

Miu released an ear-piercing shriek and hid behind Nanami's back again.

The brunette glared dangerously at her, as if she was going to bury Akari six feet under the ground. Her eyes showed an obvious threat of not letting the pinkette see the light of day ever again.

Akari flinched, scared to the bones. Guess that was a wrong move. "…toy? It's a toy! She never let me finished." She defended herself, most frightened by her brunette friend.

Miu sighed out of relief and glared at her also, but not as intimidating as the brunette's.

The pinkette would have laughed at her friend's reaction, if not for Nanami's glare that seemed like the brunette was going to make her a personal coffin this early.

Chiyoko just rolled her sleepy eyes at them. Then, she continued to rummage, boringly, the only box that she had been looking through since earlier.

After a while, Nanami called to them and they all gathered around her.

The girl had found an old dusty album in one of the boxes.

Akari still had that plastic spider, playing with it. The pair of chocolate-like-colored eyes just stared at it disgustingly. The pinkette just giggled at her expression.

The album had old pictures in it. It was so old it that its colors had faded and turned into an oily shade as if staining it.

Most of the pictures featured a group of teens who looked so much like their parents. There was just something weird about these pictures. There were some empty spaces between the teens as if there was originally a person there, but was completely erased. As the brunette flipped through the pages, they noticed that there were some pictures that had no people in it, just backgrounds which were not taken intentionally.

The end-cover of the album was as thick as a jewelry box.

Curious, the brunette shook the album and listened to it just in case there was something in that thick space in the album's cover.

She heard a clanging sound and laid it again in her lap. A small opening on the cover was found and she opened it. Inside the cover, a diamond four-leaf clover designed lock and a matching key were found.

"Kyaa! _Kawaii_*!" The green-haired girl squealed, completely forgetting about the hairy spider-toy.

"What's this?" Akari asked.

"You're blind. That's what." The chibi-plum responded with a matter-of-fact tone, rolling her bored eyes for her friend's stupid question.

The pinkette glared at her again. Then, she remembered that this 'friend' of hers still had a debt to pay. But that had to be managed later.

Glancing at the pinkette's expression, the brunette sighed. Chiyoko could really gain a lot of enemies just by a few words. It was a miracle she was still alive and kicking.

Miu just giggled at Chiyoko's comment.

The pinkette threatened her green-haired friend again with the big plastic spider in her hand. Miu abruptly stopped.

"Why don't we try opening it?" Nanami suggested.

"Good idea, Nanami-nee!" The pinkette grabbed the key, and the brunette held the lock.

Nanami laid the album on the floor as the four of them stood up from their sitting positions. They all formed a circle, well, in their case, square, and prepared for the event. Miu was at her right, Chiyoko on her left and Akari in front of her.

"You guys ready?" The pinkette asked her friends with obvious excitement displayed in her little face. She was practically glittering.

The three of them nodded as the brunette and the choco-eyed one sweat dropped and the chibi-plum rolled her eyes, again, at the pinkette's overly excited face.

Akari raised the key and aimed it at the lock's hole. Then, she purposely made the entrance in a time-consuming motion that made the four of them anticipate more for what was going to happen next.

Not wanting to feel more suspense, and was reasonably getting irritated, the purple-headed snapped and shouted at her still-beaming friend. "Geez, Akari! Just shove the stupid key in the stupid keyhole and don't make us stupidly wait!"

"Sheesh! Relax! Why are you such in a rush?" Akari responded a bit surprised of her friend's sudden outburst. Then, she shoved the key inside the keyhole without thinking.

The chibi-plum was about to have a come back when they all heard a startling loud clank followed by a blinding light that dominated the whole room.

When the light subsided, Nanami noticed that she was not holding the lock anymore. She heard some clattering sound and gazed at the floor where it came. There she found the lock and key. The key was already separated from the lock. The lock, however, turned into small cubes as if rearranging itself into something.

The three also noticed the episode and stared at the transforming lock with awe. They got down on their knees and looked at the lock intently still overwhelmed with amazement.

After a while, the transformation stopped and what was revealed before their eyes was a gold pocket-watch. It had diamond numbers and gold clock hands. The diamond four-leaf clover design was now at the center of the watch.

"Whoa! Nice!" Akari exclaimed.

Later on, the watch's short hand turned counter clockwise. At first it was only slow, but then it gradually turned faster up to the point where you couldn't see the short hand anymore. Suddenly, the rotating short hand stopped.

Intrigue by the weird movement of the pocket-watch, they all moved their faces closer to the clock. All of a sudden, a light sliced through the middle of the pocket-watch.

There was a blinding light that spread inside the whole room, again. It was so bright that it could be considered as the radiance of the sun.

Miu shut her eyes tightly and protected it with her arms from the harsh light.

Then, she felt something was sucking her in. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa! What's happening?" She screamed.

She also heard her friends screamed.

When she opened her eyes, she had found herself falling to a never ending darkness. Surprisingly, she could see herself in the dark as if she was glowing.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Miu heard the pinkette's voice and turned to see her falling like her, so were the others.

"Oh, can't you see? We're falling, pea-brain!" Chiyoko answered sarcastically.

"I know we are falling! 'But how did that happen?' is what I'm asking! And I'm not a pea-brain!" Akari responded offended.

"Oh, really? Then what do you call that brain of yours that has the size smaller than an ant's?" The chibi plum insulted her more.

"My brain's not the size of an ant!" Akari defended herself.

"I'm not talking about the size of the―Huh, why do I have to compare it to an ant's when you have none in the first place?" The chibi-plum countered back.

"None what?" The pinkette asked with anger in her tone.

The chibi-plum stated, smugly. "Yes, you do have no brain at all."

"I have a brain, lazy bum! And you can check it if you want to!" The pinkette shouted, very offended.

Then, the bickering continued.

Miu just gaped at her two friends. Sometimes she couldn't believe that these two could still quarrel even at the worst of times.

"Uhh…would you two, please, don't fight." The green-haired girl tried to stop the two, but the two didn't hear her. They still argued like they weren't in an odd situation.

"You two, stop it!" Nanami shouted at the two making them shut their mouths up. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis here?"

They all turned to their brunette friend who was sweating so hard, having an uneasy look in her face. It was as if she was falling from the top of the Tokyo Tower. Her face was so blue it seemed like all her blood was drained.

The brunette just cursed in her thought as she tried to ignore the twisty feeling in her stomach of what seemed like her intestines were about to leave her body and out of her throat.

The three of them, however, were actually astonished at Nanami's expression, even though she looked so pitiful. They knew that the brunette was afraid of heights, but they had never expected she would be as troubled as this when it came to it. It was the first time that they had seen their cool elder sister of the group as offhanded as this.

"So that's why you don't like amusement parks." The chibi-plum uttered, mocking her. The pinkette and the brown-eyed just giggled.

"Don't start with me." Nanami warned Chiyoko, agitated.

They all laughed at her reaction, forgetting what kind of situation they were in.

"How can you three laugh at a time like this?" Still flustered, the brunette questioned them almost shouting. But, she was making sure not to open her mouth so wide, she might throw up any second.

"You know that edgy feeling when you fall? Well, it was all gone." Chiyoko replied. Akari and Miu nodded in agreement.

…o0o…

"Mmmm…" She moaned as she shifted on her side. Then, her body shook again. But, it was more like she was shook by somebody.

"Mama, Papa! Wake up!" She heard a little voice.

The woman opened her eyes still half-asleep. Then, she faced the little girl who was still trying to wake up the man who was sleeping beside her by smacking him with a pillow.

"What is it, honey?" She asked her daughter, as her husband finally woke up.

"Thunder," her daughter replied pointing at the window of their room.

The woman glanced at the window and realized it was raining heavily. Then, a thunder suddenly echoed inside their room, making her daughter in front of her flinched and abruptly hugged her.

The mother hugged the girl back and comforted her. "It's okay. Mama's here. No need to be afraid." She kissed the little girl's forehead, running her hand down on the little girl's long hair, gently.

Her husband, who was rudely awakened, glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was still past five in the morning.

As he turned to the two, his wife was already tucking their daughter in between them.

"That's odd. Weren't you usually lying down beside your sister when you're afraid at night?" He asked her daughter.

"She was not there, nor was Chiyo-nee or Micchan or Nanami-nee. They were not there." The little girl replied.

"Not there? Were could they be?" She asked her daughter asked.

"I don't know. I just saw them went out the door." Their daughter answered innocently.

"They sneaked out again?" She heaved a sigh while her daughter shrugged her little shoulders. "I knew it. We shouldn't have permitted the kids to have a sleepover. I wonder what they are up to this time." She muttered, frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll look for them. Just return to your sleep, you two." Her husband said as he kissed them both on their foreheads.

When her husband left the room, another thunder echoed inside the room. The girl flinched again and tried to hide under the blanket.

How strange. According to the weather report the other night, the weather on that day, no typhoon would come or even just a single drop of rain that would fall. They had said that it was the hottest month of summer that year. Guess this was one of the times when the news would have a mistake.

But the woman felt weird. It was as if something bad was going to happen.

…o0o…

**S**EIYO CITY 2010

She shifted to her side. It was there.

She shifted to the other side. It was still there.

The blonde-teen kept shifting into different positions but the uncanny feeling was still there. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt her body was really heavy. It seemed like she was going to have a fever. Cold sweats were also covering her body.

Touching her forehead and neck, she checked the temperature of her body. But she didn't feel hot, or warm. Instead, she felt chilly.

The teen glanced at the clock. It said 5:46.

5:46? She had been awake for two hours!

This was bad. She still had school later that day. If this would go on, she would end up being late for school! Staining her school record on the first day, she couldn't take that risk.

The teen got up from her bed. Maybe it was better if she didn't sleep anymore. At least, six hours of sleep was enough for now. That wouldn't deteriorate her yet, right?

Even though she was still sleepy, the teen decided to go down to their kitchen to find something to drink. Maybe that would calm her down.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard some clanging sound inside.

Was it a thief? She wasn't sure.

If it was, then that criminal should be captured.

She was not best in fighting, but she knew a thing or two about self-defense. But to be sure, the blonde had grabbed a vase from their living room.

When she entered the kitchen quietly, a figure being illuminated by the light coming from the refrigerator was seen.

The culprit's head was about to be attack with the vase when he turned to face the perpetrator.

"What are you doing?" Her brother asked her when he realized what she was about to do to him. "Are you going to kill your beloved brother?" He continued casually, taking a bite of the Meiji* chocolate that he had found in the fridge.

The moment that her brother realized it was _her_, his brother-obssesed sister, was when he saw the twinkle in her eyes dispite of the darkness, and the vase let loose to meet the hard cement.

"Ikuto!" She squeeked excitedly as she launched herself to her brother, but only to meet her end with the door of the refrigerator. That was the horrible result after her brother skillfully caught the vase, and skillfully dodge his sister's attack.

"That's so cruel, Ikuto!" She complained whilst rubbing her nose that unfortunately received the forceful impact. "And after so many days without you!"

"Shh! Do you want gramps to find us out?" The brother, Ikuto tried to warn his sister, as she didn't surrender in capturing him in a big hug. This time she was successful bringing that sly smile to her lips.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly, enjoying the warmth of her brother. "I've missed you."

"I was in college, Utau. That is quite obvious. And I really didn't have any choice with that." Ikuto replied rather sarcastically, resting the vase back on the counter. "So keep quiet before gramps would kick me back to the dormitories."

Unexpectedly, his stomach was just stubborn, couldn't keep itself from being noticed. It was then, that Utau had finally released him from her hug and as if a like perfect housewife, she prepared a breakfast for her beloved brother.

"So why are you up this early?" asked Ikuto as he took a big bite on his choco-jam sandwich after the two of them settled on the dinning table. Utau just sat beside her brother dreamily watching him chew his food, but her face turned into a scowl with his next words. "Over-excited for school?"

"Of course not!" She spat at him, pouting. Then, as if in defeat, she sighed. "I've been feeling weird since three this morning. I couldn't sleep."

"It's over excitement." He stated, mocking her, for he knew what situation his sister was in. Not that he wasn't sympathizing with her.

"I told you it's not!" The blond-teen denied, firmly. Of course! Why would she be excited if it would be the start of a long torturing year?

She then noticed that it was quieter than last night. "The typhoon had stopped already?" According to the weather report last night, the typhoon would continue until evening that day. So, why was it so quiet?

"Yeah, I noticed that when I sneaked out the dormitories." Her brother stated, taking a sip of his choco-latte.

She sighed. "I'm starting to think that the weather is also on grandpa's side."

Hearing his sister's comment, Ikuto smirked. The typhoon had stopped, so the school opening would go on as intended. It really was on their grandfather's side.

…o0o…

**Y**EAR ▯▯▯▯

Several hours had passed. They were still falling. Just great, wasn't it?

Boredom was already getting the better of them.

They have been doing a lot of poses as they still continued to fall down to a never ending darkness. But being surrounded only by air, as they were in mid-air, they couldn't keep those up for a long time.

However, if they were going to fall for a very long time without doing anything, forever wouldn't be a right word. They couldn't endure that. These kids would die out of boredom before they could personally meet eternity.

Somehow, they tried to keep out of the dullness for the last hours by making noise. That would be including singing, arguing with one another or talking to oneself. But now they had run out of ideas. So they were back to square one.

Chiyoko had already given up trying to have a pose way before her friends did. She didn't like wasting the effort.

"Chiyoko!" Akari called to her. "In your opinion, how many hours have passed?" The pinkette asked her. She was laying on her side, facing the purple-head, desperately trying to keep her right hand supporting her head while the other was on her hip.

"Ten years." Chiyoko bluntly answered, really bored.

"I bet five." Nanami protested.

The chibi plum and the pinkette turned to the brunette and saw her being comfortable. Nanami had her hands at the back of her head which somehow served as her pillow. Her left knee was bent while the other leg was crossed over her left leg. It seemed really relaxing but for reality it was tiring. As a proof, the brunette had stopped her attemt at continuing that pose.

"Years?" The pinkette asked confirming the brunette's answer.

"Hours, _baka_." The brunette replied.

"Are you okay now, Nanami-nee?" Miu asked the brunette. She was on her tummy as she used both the back of her hands to try supporting her chin up.

"Well, like Chiyoko had said earlier, that edgy feeling you can sense when you're falling was all gone." The brunette answered.

Then it was silence again.

After a few minutes of the killing silence Chiyoko blurted out of the blue, "Are we going to die?" It was not that intended, and she would have never released it from her mouth, but for some reason, it just slipped out.

Hearing this, the three others draw their attention to their plum-color-haired friend.

A sudden gasped was heard after a second of silence. "Does that mean we are going to meet _Shinigami-san_?" Miu's hands that were both supporting her chin now made their way into her mouth.

"Cool!" Akari then followed with the usual excitement in her face. "I wonder what he looks like!"

"How come you know _Shinigami-san's_ a he? Shinigami-san could be a woman you know!" The baby of the group argued.

"But isn't it typical, he would be a he?" The brunette joined the argument with the two.

"How come it's typical! Miu can't believe you're a chauvinist, Nanami-nee." Miu complained heating up the argument that made a really loud noise among the three of them.

"Huh?! Aren't you the feminist here?" Nanami retorted surely insulted of how this girl had called her.

"What's a chauvinist? What's feminist? Is it _Shinigami-san_?" The usual air-headed pinkette asked the other two obviously smarter than her.

"No!" Replied by the two, frustrated. Thus, another argument broke through.

There was only one who rolled her eyes at her clueless friends. Surely, they hadn't grasped the weight of the situation there. Though, she really didn't mind. After all, she could enjoy that rather than the boring silence.

Amidst of the useless argument, Chiyoko looked down, as if there was something that was urging her to do so.

She noticed something at the far end of the darkness. It was some kind of illuminating galaxy thingy.

"Hey guys!" Chiyoko shouted at them interrupting their not-so-important discussion, abruptly stopping them and turned their attention to her. "What's that?" She asked them, pointing at that thing that she had found.

Although, they were still in heat about what they were doing, and a bit annoyed because they were disrupted, the three also looked down.

"I have no idea." The pinkette answered, confusement taking over her system.

It seemed to be drawing near them. Then, Chiyoko realized something. They were still falling! "Crap! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shouted.

The others were confused why the plum-headed shouted. Then, they also realized how serious their situation was. They all shouted in unison as they hit the galaxy thingy.

This was what would happen if one was falling far too long. Of course, all that argument that happened had its faults too.

The thing was liquid. They immediately noticed that when they plunged into it. Oddly, they could still breathe under it even though they didn't have gills.

Then, all of a sudden the bits of light floating on that galactic liquid started to gather and wrapped around them.

"What's happening? Urgh!" Akari shouted.

"Ow! These light thingies stings!" Chiyoko complained.

They were completely wrapped in light.

Nanami closed her eyes as she tried to endure the stinging pain.

Then, there was a sudden energy boost up as if she was riding on a jet plane which was her greatest enemy.

When the brunette opened her eyes, even thought she didn't want to, she found herself falling again.

"Oh, come on, why do we always end up falling? Ahhhhhhhhh!"

…o0o…

**S**EIYO CITY 2010

He looked up at the sky.

The weather was really good that day. It was as if there was no typhoon that had passed by the other night.

It was the first day of the school year that day, and the weather was at its best. The sky was clear and all of the clouds seemed to be hiding somewhere. The sun shone brightly, warming the season of spring.

Guess it was a good sign. Maybe something good would happen for that school year.

As he watched by the window from his office, he could see a lot of students arriving. Some were smiling, feeling good for their first day of school. Some were talking with their friends whom they haven't seen for the whole spring vacation. But there were also students who seemed neither excited nor happy to be in school.

Well, he couldn't blame them. There really were some people who feel that way when it came to schools.

He was about to turn around and go back to his chair when a sudden explosion was heard and a light flashed by his window.

Confused and curious, he looked out again from his window. But he didn't see anything unusual. He decided to go out of his office and checked what happened.

He had a feeling something was going to happen. After all, it was not everyday that an explosion would suddenly occur. Furthermore, no one, except him, seemed to have notice that explosion just now.

Then he remembered what happened days ago. A man, a very familiar person, had visited him. It was a man that came from a very near but very far place. That man had come to warn him that an unexpected event would happen.

He had a feeling that event was going to happen today.

* * *

_**~ The Alteration/End ~**_

* * *

**Info Section**

*Pocky ~ it's a brand of chocolate. It is a stick biscuit dipped in chocolate. There are a lot of kinds of Pocky. There are also sorts that match the season of the year. ^^)V

If this is being sold in other countries other than Japan, then I'm sorry for this repeated information. I'm not really sure if this is only sold in Japan.

*Meiji ~ is one of the brands of chocolates in Japan. So I don't own it. It's one of my favorites. ^^)V

_**A/N:**_ I know, a lot was edited and it became longer. And now I was planning to edit the third chapter also, with a possibility of being prolonged.

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
